coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
11 Coronation Street
No. 11 Coronation Street :Address: Nº11 Coronation Street :Phone number: 0161 715 8825 :Current owners: Eileen Grimshaw Actual location: Granada Studios outdoor set Residents Tanner family *Elsie Tanner Dec 60 - Sept 67, Feb 68 - Oct 73, June 76 - Jan 84 *Dennis Tanner Dec 60 - March 62, April 63 - April 66, June 66 - June 68 *Linda Cheveski Dec 60, Oct 66 - Nov 66, May 84 - July 84 *Christine Appleby Oct 62 - March 63 *Walter Potts Aug 63 - Jan 64 *Sheila Birtles June 66 - Dec 66 *Wally Tanner April 66 - July 66, Nov 67 - Feb 68 *Paul Cheveski Oct 66 - Nov 66 *Karen Olsen Aug 67 *Mrs Cook Sept 67 - Oct 67 *Albert Cook Sept 67 - Oct 67 *Arthur Cook Sept 67 - Oct 67 *Hippie commune Dec 67 - Jan 68 *Lucille Hewitt Jan 68 - March 68, Jan 73 - Oct 73 *Jenny Sutton May 68 - June 68 *Ray Langton July 68 *Dot Greenhalgh Aug 68 - Sept 68 *Emily Nugent Jan 69 - Feb 69 *Bernard Butler Nov 69 - May 70 *Sandra Butler Nov 69 - Aug 70 *Alan Howard June 70 - Nov 73 *Mark Howard Oct 70 - Nov 70 *Ivy Tilsley April 72 *Ken Barlow Jan 74 - June 76 *Janet Barlow Jan 74 - May 74 *Wendy Nightingale May 76 - June 76 *Gail Potter June 76 - Nov 79 *Suzie Birchall Feb 77 - Dec 79, Jan 83 - June 83 :April 1977: Suzie takes in a stray dog, and calls it Albert because it's always cadging. It only lasts a couple of weeks until he's thrown out for ruining Elsie's new suit she was going to wear to Len and Rita Fairclough's wedding *November 1979: Elsie decides to leave Weatherfield for a new life as a housekeeper in Torquay with Ron Mather. No 11 goes on the market for £8,250 - but is taken off again the following month when Elsie returns. *February 1980: Ena Sharples's Community Centre flat has to have major repairs and Elsie is the only person to volunteer to put Ena up. After a week Ena decides she has lived long enough with her old antagonist and decamps to St Anne's to stay with her old friend Henry Foster. *March 1980: Lorry driver Dan Johnson moves in with Elsie - but leaves the following month, dumping Elsie to live with Bet Lynch in a flat in Victoria Street. *June 1980: Following a row with his parents, Elsie's grandson Martin Cheveski comes to live with her. He soon gets a job as an apprentice to Len Fairclough - and a girlfriend in machinist Karen Oldfield. When they break up at Christmas 1980, Martin returns to Birmingham saying there is nothing left for him in Weatherfield. *April 1981: Elsie invites Wally Randall to lodge with her. On the day he moves in she makes a play for him; he wasn't expecting it, thought she was a friend and moves straight back out again. *September 1981: Audrey Potter is thrown out by boyfriend Tony Ditchburn, and turns to Elsie to put her up "for a couple of nights". She stays until November, only moving out when Alf Roberts proposes marriage to her. *November 1981: Landlord Wormold dies and the remaining freehold propertie in Coronation Street are put up for sale. Elsie decides she can't afford the £48 asking price. Yeats family *May 1982: Marion Willis moves into No 11, telling her new fiance Eddie Yeats that she can't afford her landlord's rent increase. She confides the real reason to Elsie - she was seeing her landlady's son, Phil Moss, who was a soldier in Ireland, and she wanted to end the relationship. In August Phil returns from Northern Ireland and proclaims his undying love to Marion, who is now engaged to Eddie. She moves out of No 11 the same month, saying she needs to to think about the whole situation, and breaks off the engagement. In early September she moves back in again and the engagement is back on. *In 1983 the front room is converted into a bedsit for Marion, and after they marry in November 1983, the Yeats start married life in the front room of No11. Next month they leave for Bury to live with Marion's mother and help her convalesce after a stroke. Webster family *Bill Webster July 84 - Jan 85 *Kevin Webster July 84 - Jan 85 *Debbie Webster July 84 - Jan 85 Clayton family *Harry Clayton Jan 85 - Aug 85 *Connie Clayton Jan 85 - Aug 85 *Andrea Clayton Jan 85 - Aug 85 *Sue Clayton Jan 85 - Aug 85 Roberts family *Alf Roberts March 86 - Dec 89 *Audrey Roberts March 86 - Dec 89 *Malcolm Reid July 88 - Aug 88 McDonald family *Jim McDonald Dec 89 - Sept 2000 *Liz McDonald Dec 89 - January 20001 *Andy McDonald Dec 89 - May 95 *Steve McDonald Dec 89 - April 2000 *July 1998: Jim realises he has fallen back in love with Liz and invites her to move back in with him. She does - but in separate beds. *December 1998: Liz decides to leave Weatherfield with Michael, Jim's occupational therapist. *March 2000: Free-spending Gwen Davies avoids the clutches of a debt-collector and moves into No 11. Early next month Steve McDonald moves out as he can't stand wrinkly love ! He moves in with Vikram Desai. In three months Gwen has completely redecorated the house, ensuring Jim pays the bill. Temptation gets too much for her when Jim decides to buy the Garage - she is caught trying to escape to London with £35,000 in her handbag. Jim throws her out and burns all the new furniture in the middle of the street to erase her memory. *September 2000: Retaliating for an attack on Steve, Jim beats up Jez Quigley, who subsequently dies. Jim confesses to his crime and is kept on remand in prison. Shocked at this, Liz McDonald returns from Milton Keynes the next month and moves into No 11. They re-marry in December 2000, but Jim is sentenced to eight years in prison. When he is moved to Leicester Prison early in January 2001 Liz vows to travel with him and the house goes up for sale. Grimshaw family There is very little interest, and Eileen Grimshaw persuades Steve to rent her the house for £290 a month, and the same month she moves in with her two sons Jason and Todd. Next month she is joined by her boyfriend Dennis Stringer. *November 2001: Dennis Stringer moves out to share a flat with his lover Janice Battersby. Next month Liz McDonald decides to try and sell the house again, and to bring a rotten end to the year, Eileen Grimshaw sees a "For Sale" sign over No. 11... :Again there's not much interest, and when in February 2002 Steve McDonald's wife Karen complains about living over the Kabin, he buys No 11 from his mother as a surprise. Typically, Karen objects to this, saying she can do better than Coronation Street, so Steve agrees to another six-month lease for Eileen. Typically, Karen objects to this too, saying she really wanted to live in No 11 — but Steve prevails and Eileen is allowed to remain in No. 11 with sons Todd and Jason. *In 2004, Steve sells the house to help pay for the expensive second wedding that he and Karen have in Feb. The owner keeps renting the house to Eileen. Todd has left for London but Jason still lives there, along with lodger Sean Tully and Jason's girlfriend Violet Wilson, who moves in in January 2005. Owners 11 *